


Loneliness

by ladykardasi



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-09-01
Updated: 2000-09-01
Packaged: 2020-06-23 03:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19688896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykardasi/pseuds/ladykardasi
Summary: Poetry written for the first Kirk/Spock Online Festival.





	Loneliness

_He wakes up at night_  
_Something pulling_  
_Someone._  
_At him._  
  
_He rises from bed_  
_Moves through corridors_  
_Of ship's night._  
_Searching_  
  
_His prowling is nothing new._  
_Insomnia a beast_  
_Tedious to fight._  
_Impossible._  
  
_He moves through the night_  
_Observation Deck beckoning_  
_Doors hiss open._  
_Emptiness_  
  
_There in the shadows_  
_Gazing at the stars_  
_He stands,_  
_Silent._  
  
_This enigma_  
_Aloof, correct_  
_Yet vulnerable_  
_Untouchable_  
  
_Darkened eyes_  
_Grow darker with pain._  
_Unblinkingly watching_  
_Waiting_  
  
_Passing through stars_  
_Illuminating the stoic face_  
_Of a lonely man_  
_Hurting_  
  
_The captain gasps_  
_Because he knows_  
_That feeling_  
_Loneliness_  
  
_A gut-wrenching,_  
_soul-encompassing_  
_Loneliness_  
_Painful_  
  
_The human feels it_  
_Like it is his own_  
_Because it is_  
_Familiar_  
  
_His own pain_  
_Reflects in dark eyes_  
_Looking out_  
_Unseeingly_  
  
_He moves forward_  
_Toward this man_  
_He barely knows_  
_Reaching._  
  
_Spock turns_  
_Elegant slanted brow_  
_Rising high_  
_Questioning_  
  
_No words are spoken_  
_They simply stand_  
_Pain is slowly drifting away_  
_Together_


End file.
